The amount of application content consumed by users of various computing devices including tablet devices, laptops, mobile phones, desktop computers, and so forth, is ever-increasing. To assist users in obtaining application content, a service provider may provide an application store service through which users may access, browse, select, purchase, and/or download applications for their devices. To ensure the integrity of the store and quality of applications provided, the service provider may subject applications submitted by developers for distribution via the store to an approval process before releasing the applications to the store. In a traditional model, developers must submit each new version or update of an application for approval before new features are made available to end-users. Thus, the process of making changes to in-app content and experiences may involve updating of source code, releasing the code to the application store, and waiting some time before the new code is approved and made available. Accordingly, developers may be forced to undertake costly and time consuming re-development each time their applications are changed.